


The Clock

by velociraptor52



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: "She glanced at the clock often, although she hardly needed to.  After all, she knew where all her children were." Mrs. Weasley comes to a realization.  Takes place after Deathly Hallows so spoilers to those who haven't read the book (or seen the movie) yet.





	The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote way back when (like a few years ago) but I never bothered posting until now. Unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. (I also apologize for the bland title--I always have trouble coming up with good titles for stories.) Also, standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters--J.K. Rowling does.

She glanced at the clock often, although she hardly needed to. After all, she knew where all her children were.

Bill and Charlie were both at work—she knew that without ever looking at the clock. Her husband, of course, was home, sitting at the kitchen table rattling on about something that had happened at work.

Mrs. Weasley turned to fetch something from one of the kitchen drawers, a spice to add to the soup she had enchanted a wooden spoon to stir, and as she did so she looked at the clock again.

Percy’s hand pointed to work. He wasn't working as often as he had been before the battle, which Mrs. Weasley was grateful about—she loved having more time to talk with him. Ron’s hand pointed to traveling—he would be arriving home soon. Mrs. Weasley was eager to see her grandchildren and Hermione again. In fact, she had knitted some new scarves for her grandchildren that she was eager to give them. They loved her knitted crafts.

Ginny’s hand also pointed to traveling and she felt more eager at the opportunity to see her grandchildren and in-laws soon.

As she turned back around to face the clock she saw the hand bearing George’s name resting on the section labeled ‘Work’. Of course. She didn’t need the clock to know that. He was always at work, more so since before the battle. _Ever since…_

She sniffed and nodded and replied monosyllabically to Mr. Weasley’s chanting about the woes of work, anything to get her mind off what had happened. She hadn't had the chance to fix the clock, _ever since_.... She had lost too much already so she had left it the way it was, albeit it was a painful reminder of who she had lost. But as she glanced once more at the clock, as her eyes rested on the last hand, the one pointed toward ‘Lost’, the one labeled Fred, she knew it was time to get rid of the clock.

After all, she knew where all her children were.


End file.
